This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/152,299, entitled “PROACTIVE FORCED RENEWAL OF CONTENT PROTECTION IMPLEMENTATIONS,” filed May 14, 2008) which is continuation of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/823,947, entitled “PROACTIVE FORCED RENEWAL OF CONTENT PROTECTION IMPLEMENTATIONS,” filed Apr. 13, 2004 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,381. The entire teachings of the above applications are incorporated herein by reference.